


A little something in the brownie

by insanityintensifies, shortskirtleatherjacket



Series: Threads from the Stripper AU [5]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drugged Sex, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mairon got drugged at a party, Non-Consensual Drug Use, angbang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-29
Updated: 2015-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-14 12:22:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16040390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insanityintensifies/pseuds/insanityintensifies, https://archiveofourown.org/users/shortskirtleatherjacket/pseuds/shortskirtleatherjacket
Summary: Mairon gets drugged at a party and Melkor picks him up and cares for him. It gets fluffy and smutty because this is Stripper AU, so of course, it does. Mairon feels horny and out-of-touch with reality, Melkor thinks he's cute, but also worries about him since it's his first encounter with drugs.





	A little something in the brownie

**Author's Note:**

> Just to remind everyone:  
> Yes, this is Angbang. Yes, these are Mairon and Melkor. BUT this is an AU! An alternative universe. A modern setting. This is our happy AU. Please keep that in mind while reading this or don't read it if you don't like Angbang like that. It's that simple.

“Apparently the brownies I ate were a bit… special.”

“Special?” Melkor asked, taking one hand off of the steering wheel to place it on Mairon’s thigh, both in a possessive and protective manner. He had come to pick up the younger man once he’d stopped answering his phone, and after manoeuvring the crowded place to find his partner, Melkor had gotten him and his belongings to the car. He could tell just how potent those  _special_  brownies were, but as long as Mairon wasn’t having paranoia or getting sick, he wasn’t going to throw a fit.

“Special indeed…how much experience do you have with this kind of stuff, little one?” 

After he had been dragged away from the party and into the car Mairon slumped in his seat, closing his eyes to block out the vibrant colours everything was shining in, but even with his eyes pressed shut colours where exploding behind his eyelids like fireworks. The hand on his thigh felt unnaturally warm and he stared down at it, before finally turning around and looking up to his Master.

“None. None whatsoever.” 

One of Melkor’s eyebrows rose quizzically, and he tightened his hand on the steering wheel. “I know how to monitor it,” he commented, rubbing his thumb over his partner’s knee before pulling it back. “Any idea what was in them?” As they neared Melkor’s house, he realized that his hardened, quiet attitude must seem awful to Mairon in this state. “Are you feeling okay? Are you feeling sick at all, little one?”

As if all his senses were heightened the feeling of Melkor’s thumb on his knee spread through his whole leg and it took a few moments until the tickling sensation stopped, even after the older man had pulled away. “I didn’t even know there was  _anything_  in them or I would never have eaten any…” He trailed off, not mentioning how much he dreaded the loss of control that came with an intoxicated mind. The others silence rested heavily on his mind and a sense of dread began to fill him. None of this had been planned; he was supposed to stay at that college party for a few hours, giving Melkor a bit of time on his own. With every passing minute, he felt sorrier that he had accepted one of the brownies that had been messed with.

His Master’s voice pulled him out of his thoughts and he almost flinched in his seat. “No, no I’m alright.” That was a lie and he knew it. Even though he did not feel ill from the drugs the thought that he might have upset the other was making him feel slightly sick.

“I’m sorry…” The young man murmured quietly, looking down at his hands resting in his lap.

Melkor was pulling into the garage when Mairon apologized, and he furrowed his eyebrows. “Mairon,” he purred, running his hand over the other’s hair, “there’s nothing to apologize for.” Opening his car door, he stepped out and walked around to the other side. He opened Mairon’s door as he fixed his suit jacket, and took his submissive’s hand to help him out of the vehicle. “If I were upset, you would know,” he whispered, closing the door and pressing Mairon back against it. “And not only was it not your fault, but I’m not exactly a stranger to drugs myself, little one.” Pressing a kiss to the younger man’s lips, and then continuing down the hard curve of his jaw, Melkor nipped just below his ear. “I wanted to make sure you were safe, first, Mairon. An overdose on your first experience would be dreadful.”

The touch to his hair felt like a million tiny sparks were sizzling on his scalp and over the intense sensation he  _almost_  didn’t catch what the older man had said. Once his Master was out of the car it seemed like not even a second had passed before his door was opened and Melkor helped him to climb out.

The whispered sentence send a shiver down his spine, though he did not know of what. Reassurance? Intimidation? Desire? But with the taller man being so close to him that he had to tip his head back slightly to look at him it was hard to form a coherent thought anyway. The kiss prickled on his lips and he immediately tilted his head to the side for better access, to get more of these strange but pleasurable sensations. He  _moaned_  when Melkor nipped on his skin, clamping one hand over his mouth afterwards, or rather he tried it, failed, and instead slapped himself in the face. Brows pulled together in an upset frown he looked up at his Master pleadingly. “I don’t think I overdosed, but it was definitely too much. For the first time. I ate quite a few of those brownies…” He admitted, half dreading the moment the full blast of the drugs would set in and half anticipating it, now that he was with Melkor, now that he was safe.

Though Melkor was not initially surprised to hear a moan leave Mairon’s lips, he was indeed surprised when the younger man smacked himself in the face. Pulling back as he fought an overly amused smile, he took Mairon’s hand and moved it back to his side, and rubbed his thumb over the part of his face he’d mistakenly hit for a moment. “I think it’s time to get you seated, little one,” he responded. Wrapping one strong arm around Mairon’s waist he walked with him into the house, locking the door behind them and closing the garage door.

Without bothering to remove shoes or jackets, he took Mairon to the couch and set him down, kneeling before him. “Is it too much to be enjoyable?” he asked, placing a kiss on his submissive’s thigh as he began to unlace and take off his shoes. “What does it feel like to you, little one?” He kissed Mairon’s other thigh, finally setting the other’s shoes aside with curious eyes. He watched the younger’s slowed reactions as he placed his palms just above each knee, and rubbed tiny circles with each pointer finger.

“You… It’s not funny when I hit myself.” Mairon complained, but he let himself be coaxed into the house without any resistance. The sound of the lock behind them reminded him of something he ought to be doing, but since he was lead to the living room without any prior command to do something he decided it couldn’t have been that important anyway.

“I don’t know?” The younger man replied, a tad helpless “It’s enjoyable, but it’s- _ooh…_ ” He was interrupted by a gasp when the innocent feeling of Melkor’s kiss spread through his while leg. “It feels like…  _mhmm…_ ” Again his sentence was interrupted, though this time it was more of an approving sight. “It feels like a firework. Everything feels like it’s accompanied by a low current of electricity. Every touch spreads from the point where it was through my entire body, when there are two it’s like there overlapping, interfering and either heightening each other or completely diminishing each other. And there are colors, vibrant, beautiful colors everywhere. Every touch has a different color, it’s as if I can see where the feeling moves, I just have to look at it and follow the lines it’s drawing on me.” Through his explanation, his eyes had fallen shut as soon as Melkor had started to touch him and he tried not to be distracted by the feeling all too much. Suddenly he found himself longing to feel his Masters hands on his bare skin, wondering if that might even heighten the sensations.

Without voicing his thoughts he began to pull off his pullover, but he got stuck halfway. Flailing his arms a bit to wiggle himself free an unhappy noise made its way past his lips. “I’m stuck. I’m stuck!” He exclaimed, stopping all movements, his arms in a weird angle over his head and pouting under the fabric, even though the other couldn’t see it.

Melkor listened as Mairon began to explain what he felt, and his lips upturned in a smile with each happy noise the other made. He was sort of amused by Mairon’s state, despite the fact that it was done entirely without consent or knowledge. When the younger man suddenly started pulling at his clothing, Melkor straightened, reaching up to grab one of his flailing arms. “Calm, Mairon,” he soothed, moving his hands once Mairon had settled. He took the pullover in his fingers and pulled it over his head, removing it without issue, and he folded it up and set it beside him on the couch.

“Is my touch too much for you?” he asked lightly, though it was accompanied by a gentle swirl of his travelling fingertip over the skin just above the waistband of his pants. “You are so easily  _distracted_  by it, like every time I touch you it takes longer for you to form words…”

With a thankful smile, once his pullover had been pulled off by his Master Mairon allowed himself to lean back with his back against the couch. “No, it’s not, it is…” But again he was cut off, the soft touch dancing over the skin of his abdomen proved to be too much of a distraction, none but affirming the older man’s guess. It felt like it had ignited a spark under his skin, sending a wave of warmth down to his nether regions and tickling behind his navel. Arching his back into the sensation a breathy moan left his lips.

It took him a few moments to collect himself again and he opened his eyes which he hadn’t even noticed falling shut. “You… You’re right.” He admitted, but there was a hit of desperation when he continued talking, slowly but deliberately. “But I need  _more_!” He began fidgeting with the bottom and zipper of his trousers in an attempt to pull them off as well, his brows furrowed in concentration. After a moment of deliberately trying to pull the bottom out the wrong direction, he gave up, looking at Melkor with pleading eyes. “Please. Get me out of them; they are feeling too tight and they are restricting and I don’t like it and…” ’ _And I want to feel your hands on me everywhere_ ’ he added in his thoughts.

**Author's Note:**

> All of the installments in this series are RPs from Tumblr, which I am posting here to have the Stripper AU all in one place. I might continue some of these as a fanfiction, but as for now all of these drabbles remain open-ended.


End file.
